Little Things Called Love
by Ririn-ah
Summary: [YouAreEverythingsINeed] Aku tahu bahwa kaulah jantungku -Meanie-. Kumpulan short stories seventeen Soonhoon, Junhao, Seoksoo, Seunghan, Verkwan
1. Me and You

Me and You

Cast

Soonyoung x Jihoon

….

Warning ! GS for Uke, OOC, and Typo(s)

Cast milik keluarga masing-masing, Pledis, dan Carat

But story is mine

Seorang yeoja sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan melihat awan putih yang berarak entah kemana. Perlahan gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi jadi tidak heran taman ini sudah mulai sepi dari pengunjung. Tanpa disadari gadis bersurai merah muda itu seorang namja menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya. perlahan tangannya mengangkat dan berhenti tepat diatas wajah gadis itu, mengalangi cahaya matahari yang dapat membuat gadisnya merasa panas.

"Soonyoung-ah apa yang kau lakukan disini?" gadis itu bertanya tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun.

"Aku? Hanya sedang menemanimu disini. Apa salah?" Soonyoung masih dalam posisinya yang masih mengahalangi matahari membelai wajah manis itu.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Mungkin aku memang sedang membutuhkan teman" gadis itu membuka matanya dan menatap mata kekasihnya.

"Teman? Kau yakin hanya membutuhkan teman bukan kekasih?" Soonyoung memasang padangan sengit untuk kekasih mungilnya itu yang dibalas oleh kekehan kecil Jihoon.

"Ya, aku membutuhkan kekasihku saat ini. Walau aku tahu kekasihku bolos berlatih untuk comebacknya bulan depan" Jihoon memeluk kekasihnya dan berbisik ditelinganya. "Jangan sampai fansmu memergoki kita. Benarkan?"

Soonyoung membalas pelukan Jihoon lalu tersenyum lebar. "Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan mengakui kepada semua orang bahwa aku memiliki seorang kekasih dan dia adalah penyanyi solo terbaik dikorea"

Ya, pasangan ini memang aneh. Mereka adalah public figure tapi mereka tidak takut terang-terangan melakukan hal ini. Jihoon adalah seorang penyanyi solo sedang melejit karena suaranya yang lebut dan wajahnya yang sangat manis. Sedangakan Soonyoung adalah salah satu member boyband yang akan segera melaksanakan Comeback.

Jihoon melepas pelukan mereka dan beranjak dari duduknya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar kearah kekasihnya yang masih duduk dan menengadahkan pandangannya sedikit untuk melihat kekasihnya. "Kajja, kita kerumahmu. Bukankah eomma akan memasakan makanan kesukaanku hari ini?" Jihoon mengulurkan tangannya yang segera disambut oleh Soonyoung.

"Apa kau begitu yakin eommaku akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu?" mereka membawa langkah menuju rumah Soonyoung yang tidak jauh dari taman itu. berhubung hari ini adalah weekdays jadi tidak heran hanya sedikit yang berlalu lalang disana.

Jihoon mengangguk dan tersenyum makin lebar "Aku yakin. Ohh, atau kalau tidak eomma pasti sudah memasakan sup rumput laut untukku hari ini"

"Memang eommaku mengingat hari ulang tahunmu Jihoonie?"

"Pasti, Eomma tidak akan melupakan hari ulang tahun anak perempuannya" Jihoon mengulurkan lidahnya untuk meledek Soonyoung yang hanya dibalas oleh kekehan ringan namja itu.

Heran? Tidak, mereka bukan saudara kandung tentu saja. Kedua orangtua Jihoon meninggal tujuh tahun lalu karena kecelakaan. Keluarga Jihoon merasa Jihoon yang waktu itu sudah kelas dua sekolah menengah sudah besar membiarkan gadis itu hidup sendiri dengan uang peninggalan orang tuanya. Sedangkan Soonyoung yang merupakan kekasihnya membawa Jihoon kerumahnya dan meminta izin keluarganya untuk membiarkan Jihoon tinggal disana. Awalnya ayah Soonyoung menolak dan mengatakan bahwa itu bukan ide yang baik tapi saat ibu Soonyoung melihat Jihoon entah mengapa ia merasa harus mendengar alasan kenapa Soonyoung sampai melakukan ini.

.

.

.

FLASBACK

"Eomma, Appa. Bisakah Jihoon tinggal dirumah kita?" Tanya Soonyoung.

Ayah Soonyoung yang saat itu sedang menatap kedua orang dihadapannya membelalakan matanya, kaget dengan kata-kata anak semata wayangnya. Ia tahu kekasih dari anaknya ini baru mendapat musibah seminggu yang lalu tapi apa harus samapai melakukan hal semacam ini.

"Soonyoung aku rasa ini bukan ide yang baik. Kami tahu Jihoon adalah anak baik tapi…" sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya sang istri memotong ucapannya dan memberikan tatapan meminta pengertian.

"Yeobo bisakah kita dengar penjelasan mereka dulu?" yang memang ingin sekali memiliki anak perempuan tidak bisa untuk tidak luluh kepada gadis didepannya Jihoon yang sangat manis dengan wajah bak anak sekolah dasar membuatnya mau tak mau ingin memiliki Jihoon disini.

"Eomma" Soonyoung memeluk ibunya dan mulai menjelaskan semua yang terjadi.

Jihoon yang manis, saat itu mungkin sudah bisa dibilang cukup dewasa dan bisa mengatur dirinya sendiri tapi disatu sisi dia ingin ada orang lain yang bisa menemaninya. Saat kedua orangtuanya pergi tidak ada satupun sanak saudara yang mengajak atau menginginkan Jihoon untuk tinggal dan hidup bersama mereka. Soonyoung tau walau Jihoon kuat tapi gadis itu sangat rapuh didalam dan jika sanak saudaranya tidak ada yang menginkan Jihoon maka dia harus bisa menjaga Jihoo.

Soonyoung saat itu sadar ia sangat gegabah jika mengajak Jihoon untuk menikah jadi ia memutuskan untuk membawa Jihoon kerumahnya dan meminta izin kepada kedua orangtuanya untuk menjadi orangtua Jihoon juga, untuk sementara sampai Soonyoung benar benar akan menikahi Jihoon.

"Eomma, appa, mungkin Jihoon bisa menemani kalian saat aku tidak ada disini. Minggu depan aku sudah memulai training ku dan aku tidak mungkin bisa sering menemui kalian bukan?" dan setelah Soonyoung mengatakan itu kedua orang tuanya setuju dan mulai saat itu Jihoon memiliki orangtua lagi.

FLASBACK END

"Jihoonie, tutup matamu" walau Soonyoung mengatakan seperti itu tapi namja itu sudah menutup mata Jihoon dari belakang dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk berjalan memasuki rumah mereka. Langkah pelan mereka mengarah kesebuah ruangan—mungkin ruang tamu—yang telah disulap menjadi ruangan dengan berbagai tulisan ucapan ulang tahun. Beberapa orang hadir disana dengan senyum yang mengiasi wajah mereka.

Sesaat setelah mereka sampai Soonyoung melepas tangannya dimata Jihoon dan tersenyum lebar. Jihoon masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya hingga netranya menangkap banyak pasang mata yang menatap bahagia kearahnya. Mr dan Mrs Kwon, semua member grup Soonyoung—Mingyu, Seungcheol, Seokmin, Hansol, Chan dan Junhui— dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Bahkan Wonwoo yang masih dengan kursi rodanya datang untuk mengucapkan selamat untuk Jihoon.

Jihoon yang masih terpaku karena kejutan itu merasa tubuhnya dipeluk oleh . wanita paruh baya itu membisikan kata-kata yang mau tak mau membuat air mata Jihoon turun membasahi pipi tembamnya. "Terimakasih karena menjadi anakku Jihoonie" bisik wanita itu.

Setelah melepaskan peluknannya semua sahabat Jihoon—Seungkwan, Jisoo, Junghan, Minghao— memeluknya dengan erat secara bersamaan. Mereka sangat dekat dengan Jihoon semenjak bangku sekolah menengah atas, melalui susah senang bersama dan saling membantu apapun yang terjadi.

Setelah pelukan bahagia itu, mereka menghampiri sahabar mereka yang duduk di kursi roda dan memberikan pelukan hangat mereka. "Wonwoo-ah cepat sembuh arra? Terimakasih sudah datang." Ucap Jihoon disela tangisnya.

"Ne, benar cepat sembuh eonni. Kita harus pergi berlibur lagi bukan?" ucap Seungkwan.

"Kenapa kalian menangis? Hei ini acara bahagianya Jihoon kalian tidak boleh seperti ini" Wonwoo terkekeh kecil dan mengusap rambut kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, ini acra bahagianya Jihoon" setelah mengucapkan itu Soonyoung menghampiri Jihoon dan menariknya perlahan untuk menjauhi kursi roda Wonwoo. "Jihoonie. Will you marry me?" ucap Soonyoung sambil membuka kotak beludru merah berisi cincin putuh berukiran sederhana.

Dan lengkap sudah hari bahagia Jihoon hari ini. Gadis itu memeluk kekasihnya erat dan mengangguk pasti "Ne Soonyoung. I will"

.

.

.

_ Jihoon's Story End _

.

.

.

Wuaaaa aku balik bawa ff Soonhoon nih haha

Ceritanya gak jelas yak? Haha aku tau kok.

Cuma tiba-tiba nemu ide tentang Soonhoon. Jadi ff ini ceritanya kumpulan shortstory otp seventeen gitu.

Jadi next story mau siapa? Meanie? Junhao? Seoksoo? Apa Seunghan? Atau Verkwan?

Ahh iya satu lagi

Reviewww Juseyoooooo ~~~~


	2. you are everythings i need

You're Everythings I Need

Cast

Mingyu x Wonwoo

….

Warning ! GS for Uke, OOC, and Typo(s)

Cast milik keluarga masing-masing, Pledis, dan Carat

But story is mine

Seorang gadis bersurai hitam sedang menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Netranya menangkap sosok seseorang yang ia kenal memasuki gedung yang sedang ia tempati. Perlahan bibir gadis itu melengkung keatas dan hatinya sedikit berdegup kencang. Oh, apa kau tahu bagaiman rasanya bertemu dengan seorang yang benar-benar disayangi? Ada perasaan cemas, senang tapi juga takut, dan itu yang sedang dialami oleh gadis cantik itu.

Gadis itu masih memposisikan kursi rodanya didepan jedela besar dikamarnya, tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menjemput si orang tersayang didepan pintu. Toh juga laki-laki itu pasti akan menghampirinya dan memeluk atau merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Wonwoo-ah apa kau merindukanku?" laki-laki itu menghampiri Wonwoo dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat "aku sangat merindukanmu Mingyu, kenapa kau lama sekali perginya eoh?" mungkin kata-kata itu terdengar seperti rajukan tetapi Wonwoo tetap memasang senyumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika rangkaian asia tour concert ini terlalu panjang. Tidak bertemu denganmu selama sepuluh hari benar benar bisa membunuhku Wonie" Mingyu melepas pelukannya dan mendorong Kursi roda Wonwoo menuju depan sofa yang ada diruangan itu. Mingyu duduk didepan Wonwoo lalu menangkupkan kedua pipi tirus gadisnya. "terlebih saat aku mendengar keadaanmu sayang" Mingyu mencium singkat bibir Wonwoo, itu hanya ciuman singkat yang mungkin terjadi hanya lima detik.

"Aku baik-baik saja Gyu, dokter bilang aku sudah jauh lebih baik. Hanya saja aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah sehingga harus menggunakan ini" Wonwoo memukul pelan sandaran lengannya lalu tersenyum hangat. "Dokter bilang minggu depan aku sudah bisa dioprasi dan sudah mendapat donor yang kemungkinan besar cocok denganku. Bukankah itu berita bagus gyu?"

Mingyu tahu ini adalah berita terbaik sepanjang tahun ini. Wonwoo sudah cukup lama menahan sakitnya. Ia terlalu sering menahan sakitnya hingga gadis manis itu pingsan saat sakit itu menyerang. Wonwoo lahir dengan jantung yang cukup lemah dan keadaan semakin memburuk beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Wonwoo masuk universitas. Puncaknya tahun lalu gadis cantik itu benar-benar harus menjadikan rumah sakit menjadi rumah keduanya hinga ada pendonor yang cocok untukya.

Sentuhan ringan Wonwoo ditangannya sedikit banyak memberikan efek yang cukup berpengaruh untuk membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu. "Gyu?"

"Iya sayang. Itu adalah berita baik. Sangat baik malah" Mingyu menyunggingkan senyum menawannya yang dibalas kekehan pelan dari gadis itu.

"Mingyu-ah jangan pernah salahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku seperti ini bukan salahmu, iya kan? Hanya saja aku yang terpilih untuk mengemban tanggung jawab tentang semua yang aku alami disini." Sekarang giliran wonwoo yang menangkup kedua pipi Mingyu dan menciumnya dalam. Ciuman itu terkadang di warnai dengan lumatan kecil dan manis. Ciuman ini begitu ringan karena yang mereka rasakan hanya ketulusan dan rasa sayang.

Minggu depan saat Wonwoo dioprasi merupakan awal musim semi, musim dimana mereka pertama kali bertemua sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dulu Wonwoo adalah gadis cantik yang sangat dingin dan mungkin hanya akan berbicara dengan teman-teman dekatnya saja yang jumlahnya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tahun kedua sekolah menengah atas memberikan kehidupan baru untuk Wonwoo, nyatanya anak baru yang hadir dikelasnya membawa suasana baru untuk gadis itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti Mingyu dapat melelehkan es Wonwoo. Laki-laki sehangat matahari pelahan membawa efek ceria untuk Wonwoo. Si gadis es mulai tersenyum kepada orang lain dan berbicara lebih banyak. mau tak mau perubahan itu membuat Wonwoo menjadi semakin dekat dengan Mingyu dan akhirnya menjadi kekasih dari Kim Mingyu di akhir tahun ketiga mereka di Sekolah menengah atas. Walau Mingyu harus sibuk saat masa training nya Wonwoo tidak pernah mengeluh dan saat Mingyu tahu penyakit gadisnya, ia tidak pergi.

Hari dimana Wonwoo mempertaruhkan semuanya bertepatan dengan hari takdir baru mempertemukannya dengan Mingyu. Dan gadis itu percaya bahwa keajaiban itu akan tiba lagi saat ini. Karena itulah ia sangat menyukai musim semi.

Wonwoo melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap kemanik onix milik kekasihnya lalu tersenyum. Gadis itu mengelus pipi Mingyu lalu menyadarkan keningnya ke kening didepannya. "Percaya padaku, aku pasti akan kembali padamu"

Mingyu memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum "Ya, aku percaya padamu. Jadi jangan pergi karena kau adalah satu-satunya disini. Aku janji akan memberikanmu hadiah jika kau sembuh nanti"

.

.

.

 **Seminggu kemudian**

"Hyung bisakah aku kerumah sakit sekarang? Bagian pemotretanku sudah selesai" Ucap Mingyu sambil memamerkan Puppy eyes nya kepada leader grupnya itu.

"Kim Mingyu sudah berapa kali aku katakana kepadamu kita akan kesana bersama. Jeonghanku juga sudah merengek untuk minta dijemput saat ini" Seungcheol menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan menenangkan. Ia tahu Mingyulah yang lebih panic disini tapi masih banyak yang harus mereka selesaikan.

"Gyu, tenanglah Jihoonku sudah disana dan bertemu dengan Mr dan Mrs Jeon. Jihoon juga bilang kalo Seungkwan, Minghao dan Jisoo Noona sudah disana jadi jangan terlalu khawatir" ucap Soonyoung kalem.

Hey, semua orang bisa tenang tapi tidak dengan Mingyu. Kekasihnya akan berada dibatas antara hidup dan mati bagaimana ia bisa tenang. Mingyu melihat kearah jam dinding yang jarum pendeknya tepat berada di angka tiga. Sudah satu jam sejak jadwal pemindahan Wonwoo ke ruang steril dan Mingyu semakin cemas karena tidak berhasil bertemu Wonwoo sebelum oprasi. "Hyung aku mohon perbolehkan aku pulang lebih cepat. Aku janji akan melakukan apapun asal aku dapat kerumah sakit saat ini juga"

Seungcheol hanya dapat menghelakan nafas panjang dan tersenyum mengerti. Jika Jeonghan yang ada di posisi Wonwoo maka dia tak segan segan untuk kabur dari pemotretan dan meninggalkan membernya yang lain luntang-lantung sendiri. Tapi untunglah Mingyu lebih kuat darinya masalah pendirian. "Baiklah kau boleh pergi, tapi kau harus berhati-hati dijalan."

Mingyu mengangguk semangat dan langsung keluar dari ruangan setelah sebelumnya berteriak dengan cukup keras ucapan terimakasihnya.

Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit bukanlah perjalanan panjang sebenarnya. Mengendarai mobil hanya butuh waktu setengah jam dari tempat pemotretan tapi rasanya seperti sudah berjam-jam karena rasa khawatirnya. Ia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa Wonwoo lah prioritasnya. Saat kedua orang tuanya pergi dua tahun lalu membuat Mingyu mengerti arti kehilangan yang sebenarnya. Ia tak ingin satu-satunya orang yang berharga untuknya didunia ini ikut pergi dan benar-benar membuatnya sendirian disini.

Mingyu berjalan cepat menuju ruang oprasi—Jika saja berlari dilorong rumah sakit bukan larangan mungkin dia akan melakukan itu—dan melihat semua orang yang dikenalnya menundukan kepalanya. Sudah nyaris dua jam Wonwoo didalam sana, dan jika semuanya sesuai rencana mungkin sekarang oprasi Wonwoo sudah dimulai.

"Gyu-ah kau disini?" ucap wanita paruhbaya yang duduk di samping pintu ruang oprasi. "Kemarilah Gyu, ada yang ingin Eomma berikan kepadamu. Ini titipan Wonwoo" Mingyu berjalan kearah dan menerima kertas terlipat berwarna biru.

"Ini apa eomma? Boleh aku membukanya?" mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu, mengangguk dan tersenyum hangat. Tanpa banyak bicara laki-laki berkulit tan itu membuka ipatan kertasnya dan membaca surat Wonwoo.

 _Hallo Kim Mingyu. Maaf aku akan membuatmu menunggu, tidak tidak aku bukan membalas dendam karena kau sering membuatku menungu –_

Mingyu terkekeh pelan saat membaca kalimat ini.

— _Tapi jujur saja menunggumu memang terkadang membuatku sepi tetapi tidak pernah membuatku lelah untuk menunggu. Maaf karena membuatmu akan menunggu selama beberapa waktu. Bukan kau yang salah saat ini tapi sang waktu yang membiarkanku beranjak sejenak dari sisimu –_

Senyum Mingyu perlahan mekuntur karena melihat bercak di kertas. Apa Jeon Wonwoo mulai menangis?

 _Terimakasih karena ada disisiku dan memahami kelemahanku. Beberapa orang mengatakan aku adalah orang yang kuat walau jantungku lemah tapi aku selalu menganggap bagaimanapun aku memiliki jantung yang lemah jadi aku pasti lemah. Namun beberapa saat setelah aku mengenalmu, dan akhirnya menjadi kekasihmu aku percaya bahwa jantungku adalah jantung paling kuat yang pernah ada. karena saat itu lah kau telah menjadi Jantungku. Gyu-ah aku tidak pergi dan akan menepati janjiku. sekarang aku mohon tunggulah aku. Jika kau bosan menunggu ketahuilah satu hal. Saat ini aku akan menjadi Sleeping Beauty dan aku harap kau mau menjadi Prince ku yang dapat membangunkanku dari tidur yang sangat panjang. Dan saat itu berikan hadiahku. Arraseo?_

Tanpa sadar bening Kristal membasahi pipinya. Bagaimana bisa kata-kata sederhana itu masuk kerelung hatinya dan menetap lama didalam dirinya. Ya, Mingyu akan menunggu. Sampai kapanpun dia akan menunggu. Setahun? Dua tahun? Ah tidak walaupun Mingyu rela menunggu sampai seribu tahun tapi ia ingin Wonwoonya bangun besok. Atau mungkin lusa? Tapi yang jelas ia akan terus menunggu.

.

.

.

. END/?

.

.

.

Halooooo aku balik dengan cerita Meanie. Karena emang banyak yang minta meanie makanya aku buat yang Meanie dulu.

Terimakasih review dan tanggapan kalian aku seneng bgt bacanya.

Jadi chapter selanjutnya siapa? Seoksoo? Seunghan? Atau Verkwan? Atau mungkin Junhao?

I hope you enjoy my fanfiction ^^

Review Juseyoooooooo~~~~

Ah iya yang masih penasaran sama meanie jangan keluar dulu. Silahkan baca dibawah ini yaaa ^^

.

.

.

[Omake]

Setahun kemudian

Seorang pria mengenakan jas hitam sedang berusaha memasang dasi didepan cermin dengan susah payah. Maklum pekerjaannya membuat pria itu tidak perlu repot-repot mengenakan dasi setiap harinya. Jika saja ia memiliki seorang istri pasti ia tak perlu sesulit ini. Perlahan pria bersurai hitam itu menghelakan nafas panjang dan kembali berkutat dengan dasinya.

"Butuh bantuan sir?" setelah mendengar suara wanita yang sangat dikenalnya, pria itu melirik cermin, netranya menangkap pantulan seorang wanita berbalut dress merah selutut dengan rambut dicepol sederhana.

"Yes, can you?" pria itu sersenyum melihat dari cermin wanita yang di ajaknya bicara perlahan mendekat kearahnya.

"Sure, ah Mingyu-ah bisakah kau berbalik? Aku tidak mungkin memakaikanmu dasi dari belakang bukan?" mendengar pekataan gadisnya Mingyu membalikan badannya dan mencuru satu kecupan manis dari bibir manis itu.

"hmm, Wonwoo bisakah kau tidak membuatku ingin menyergapmu disini saat ini juga?" mendengar ucapan Mingyu, Wonwoo memukul tangan Mingyu pelan dan menatapnya sengit.

"Mesum. Dan kembalikan kecupanku Kim Mingyu"

"Hey bahkan ciumanku yang membangunkan mu dari tidur panjangmu bukan?"

Benar, Mingyulah yang menjemput Wonwoo untuk terbangun dari mimpinya. Tiga hari setelah operasi Wonwoo tidak juga bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Hampir semua orang terdekat Wonwoo khawatir dan menganggap bahwa mungkin operasi gadis itu tidak berjalan lancar dan terdapat kesalahan. Tapi saat Mingyu mengingat tulisan di kertas Wonwoo, masuk kekamar rawat Wonwoo dan mengecup keningnya—karena bibir wonwoo tertutup masker oksigen dan tidak mungkin Mingyu membukanya—beberapa saat. Setelah itu tanpa diduga mata berwarna hazel itu terbuka dan mengerjap selama beberapa saat yang membuat Mingyu langsung menghambur memeluk gadisnya.

"terimakasih telah membangunkanku My prince aku harap kau membawa kuda putih dan mengeluarkan apel beracun dari tubuhku" gurau Wonwoo sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Mingyu.

"Wonie itu Snow white bukan sleeping beauty. Kau bilang kau sleeping beauty" Mingyu terkekeh palan dan dibalas pout Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu mencuri satu kecupan lagi.

"Sudahlah Gyu. Ayo kita berangkat atau kita akan terlambat sampai keacara penting Jihoon."

.

.

 **1 jam kemudian**

Dan benar saja ucapan Wonwoo, mereka sampai di gereja tempat Soonyoung dan Jihoon menikah sesaat setelah Pendeta membacakan janji suci dan menunggu jawaban dari Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Setelah duduk dibangku barisan belakan Wonwoo mencubit perut Mingyu dan menatapnya kesal.

"Maaf Wonwoo-ah. Tapi kita masih sempat bukan?"

Wonwoo hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan melihat kearah dua sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang bertatapan. Pendeta memperbolehkan Soonyoung membuka wedding veil Jihoon dan Mencium istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ketika Wonwoo melihat Soonyoung ingin mencium Jihoon tiba-tiba Mingyu membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya.

"Wonwoo Will you Marry me?" bisik Mingyu saat semua tamu yang ada disana berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan.

Wonwoo hanya bisa mematung dan tersenyum bahagia. Air mata bahagiapun terjatuh kepipi mulusnya. "Kenapa aku baru mendapat hadiahku setelah setahun gyu?" mendengar Mingyu menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan juga mau tak mau membuat Mingyu tertawa pelan.

Wonwoo memeluk kekasihnya dan membisikan kata-kata jawabannya "Yes, I Will"

Cinta adalah bagaimana memberikan rasa hangat dan semangat untuk orang yang mereka cintai. Itulah yang dipercaya oleh Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Bagaimana perasaan hangat yang mereka tukar dapat membuat mereka kuat satu sama lain.

.

.

_Wonwoo's Story End _


End file.
